Five Years Later
by SuziePatutie
Summary: It's been over five years and Tomoki's finally getting his chance to tell Aki something really important. Tomakie ONESHOT.


_**(Author's note: I'm going to have Dr. Tomoki's Monkey Helmet removed from his head and that his hair is starting to grow. He no longer wears his purple mask and resumed to wear his outfit when he joined the Monkey Helmet Research Team.)**_

It has been over five years since Dr. Tomoki and Aki reunited with each other. They grew immensely close, which caused a change in their behaviour. They started dating, and they couldn't be any more happy. Kei and Yumi were now fifteen and found it normal to see their aunt find someone they both grew up with. Kei would sometimes tease Dr. Tomoki from time to time about wedding bells. Yumi would wonder what it would be like to have a cool uncle like him, and how they would get to actually keep Number 1182 as their playful companion.

Today Tomoki was finally going to do it. He was in his bedroom sitting on his bed. His eyes stared at a small blue box resting in his hands and he clutched onto it tightly.

"It's been five years… and it was hard enough just confessing my love for her," he sighed, tucking the box in his lab coat pocket.

His bed was just across from his spade-shaped mirror. Tomoki glared at his amber hair. He had a taper cut. Sure, it was going to take a while for him to grow back his fancy locks, but his hairstyle was satisfying him. At first, he had a few mixed emotions when the Professor contacted him. He discovered a way to remove the helmet from his head, and for once, he loved having it there. It reminded him of the time where Kei stood up for him when he and his twin sister discovered the truth about his past.

The corners of Tomoki's lips raised, a faint chuckle to follow. He owed the boy many thanks, and because of that single moment, he appreciated himself for who he was. No one's hurtful words struck him hard like they did in the past. He was able to just walk away from it all.

"My, my, I'm running late," the thirty-three-year-old man said to himself and slipped off of his mattress.

—-

The date seemed very strange. You really couldn't be on a _date_ if your partner isn't there. Inside the Café was a woman with orange hair. She no longer wore those curly buns and started to wear it down. Her hair reached the peak of her shoulder blades and her side bangs were shifted to the right, but you could still see her big beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh, dear! Tomoki promised to meet me inside the Café ten minutes ago. I hope nothing's keeping him…"

Aki sat at her favourite table within a cute Café, her hands folded over it. Her right leg was crossed over her left knee, and her attention was out the window. She could see the large fountain spew water two stories high into the air and drop back down. Where was her dear Tomoki? Just staring at the water helped pass the time.

—

Tomoki had just left his home, making sure to leave Number 1182 in charge while he was gone. He was running. Not walking, but running for the Café. His green hues slowly drifted down to his pocket and then moved his hand closely to it, making sure that _it_ was still there.

"Good. It would be a shame if I had to go on a search for it…"

The farther he got into town, he could see the Café. Now standing in front of the door, he opened it, a bell jingling above his head. Before he could find his girlfriend, he turned towards one of the familiar employees working and nodded his head. It was time. He handed his small blue box over to the employee and began his search for Aki.

Aki perked up when she heard the bell jingle. She gasped happily and stood up from her seat and waved her hand.

"Oh, Tomoki! You're finally here!" she chirped and watched him walk over to her.

"Good afternoon, my dearest Aki. I'm sorry you had to wait for me," he responded back and reached towards her closest cheek and pecked on it with his warm lips.

Aki's cheeks flushed a bright pink from the kiss, a cute giggle following shortly after.

"So why did you want to meet me here? You know today's the day I watch Kei at baseball practice."

"I'm sure Kei will understand," Tomoki started off and sat down across from Aki. He held her hands within his. "Aki… I have something I want to share with you."

Getting back up from his seat, he moved away from the table, but was dragging Aki alongside with him until she too was standing in front of him.

That was the signal. The employee came out from the kitchen with a plate. The plate had fresh pudding on it, and something sticking out of the top. It was a shiny silver ring with four small diamonds encrusted into it.

Tomoki got down on one knee, and took the plate with one hand, his other hand holding onto both of Aki's.

"Aki, my best friend, my former Co-Worker from the Monkey Helmet Research Team, and love… will you marry me?"

Just then, a few old friends stepped out from the Employees Only room. Kei, Yumi, Number 1182, Mana-Borg, Spike, Jimmy, Pipotchi, Helga, Natalie, Jake, Casi, Tohko, Tsukushi and Gai, followed by the Professor, Helga's father and Haru all looking at the couple with tears in some of their eyes. Kei and Yumi were holding hands extremely tight, their bodies shaking from all this excitement.

Aki had the most tears building up in her eyes. When she stared at the ring, she laughed weakly at how it was resting in her favourite dessert. She took a deep breath, exhaled shakily and didn't even care that her tears dripped down to her jawline.

Her mouth suddenly opened.

"…Yes. I do! Oh, Tomoki! I will marry you…!"

The entire crowd screamed for joy. Tomoki had made an open-mouthed smile upwards at his new fiancé. Later, he looked back down at their hands and removed both of their gloves, and then removed the ring from the pudding. He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, stood back up and pulled her closely to him, wiping her tears away.

"I love you."

Their faces were inches away from each other, and Aki stood on her tiptoes, her arms wrapped around his neck. Tomoki was tall after all. From there on, their lips met, sealing their new commitment before their wedding.

_They were going to become husband and wife._


End file.
